


Come back... Be here.

by Apartmentfortytwo



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, SuperCorp, it has connotations of a happy ending, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: “I don’t think about you while I’m doing it.” Lena Luthor must face the hardest of news. The loss of the only person that she loves.ORA semi-canon divergent finale for the power rangers episode





	Come back... Be here.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. i dont know where this came from but its sad and cute and gay. Hope y’all enoy!!

She doesn’t glance at her the second she walks into the room; Because she can’t. Because sure, she’s angry, hurt, mad, annoyed and overall disappointed but there’s still a huge part of her that would break if something bad were to happen to Supergirl and she didn’t help. Ergo the Kryptonite suite. Which Lena had spent so much time developing. It was her side project. The reason she had cancelled so many dinners with Kara, why she sometimes slept on an uncomfortable desk, or simply fell asleep on a chair in her private lab. She couldn't count the amount of times Jess had woken her up, with coffee and a fresh change of clothes, no questions asked. 

And then she does.

She looks over and her heart shatters. The green glow of the toxin was alarming. It illuminated Kara's face and neck, and Lena froze partially. What if it didn't help? What if she didn't make it in time? What if it was time for goodbyes? 

The consideration of this idea only fleeting but ever present in the back of her mind causes for Lena to snap out of it, once more. The device is taken from her hands, and she glances almost annoyingly to the person that dared taking her invention. Was he jud- No. He wasn't. She truly needed to learn to trust people, but being in the DEO was kind hard sometimes. This is where the downfall with Supergirl started. And while everyone thought she was a stone cold bitch that couldn't care less about the Supers due to her family history, it was the entire opposite. Lena had a soft heart, broken far too many times by people that didn't deserve her, or her dedication to them. 

The discussion is brief, she explains that it's all they can do, and hopes to whatever God is up there that it takes, that she didn't fail, though she's also 100% certain her inventions always worked, no matter what. Because she checked a thousand and one times. There was no way she'd dare giving the world something that didn't work. Hence why she spent so much time and dedication to all of her devices.

It takes. 

Supergirl's entire body is starting to detoxify, she's starting to heal. Her vitals are going up, and she's certain it has started the protection program. It's working, and a sigh of relief leaves her, one she didn't know she had in her. Everyone else in the room realizes, and slowly, brainy and J'onn leave. Cautiously. Alex, instead, stands there, arms folded over her chest. Nibling on her lower lip, eyes fixed on Kara.

Lena's not stupid, she knows. She can tell. From the second Kara said she flew to L-Corp in a bus, she humored her into believing she was dumb and unaware. This didn't mean she didn't have her fun on it. Because she loved hearing Kara's lame comebacks on her questions. Allergy medicine? Really? That was one of her top favorites. 

Her hands were clasped in front of her, holding the briefcase that hung on her hands. Her face the picture perfect of worry.

"You know, she will be fine. She always is. She's just stubborn like that."

Her frown was evident as she glanced at Alex. Who seemed to be mostly talking to herself than to Lena. She offered a weak smile and nodded, before glancing back at Kara. If only she could see her face...

"You know... The days following the lead prototype... I came up with the designs and blue prints for this... And... It's only designed for her and the El's. I made sure it'd reject any other alien form... That way it wouldn't be used for evil, you know?" 

Tilting her head, she offered Alex a warm smile, almost as if trying to ease all her fears. Fears she also had. Because she was scared, this could potentially fall on the wrong hands if precautions weren't taken. 

"No one else knows about this device. The records, the trials, everything is in my sealed, private lab. And only I can access it..." 

Alex nodded, her thumb worrying between her front teeth as she glanced at Kara once more. There had to be a way to detoxify the atmosphere. But for now, the fact that she was alive was enough to her. 

"I know she's claustrophobic... So I made sure the helmet has a video projector with several things that could help... Like... Her favorite puppy videos... Or homemade videos with you..."

This caught Alex's attention, who immediately went rigid on her posture before Lena shook her head, putting her hand up in the scout's sign.

"I'm not that stupid. I don't have the amount of degrees I do by being oblivious. I have known for a while now. And no, she doesn't know I know... And I'd like it to remain that way. Because it's her secret to tell, and if she's not ready, then so be it. I'll pretend that she has an allergy she didn't take the medicine for... Or simply believe buses can fly." 

Alex let out a relieved sigh and she offered Lena a smile before excusing herself once an agent calls for her. Lena has to go, as well. But she can't find the will to move. Not when her best friend, the person she loves the most in the world, the only woman she has dared loving is laying there. Inevitably, tears roll down her face and she has to close her eyes and rest her hands on the examining table.

"We have a lot to do together, Kara. We have too many places to travel, I have not given you my favorite kale chips... You haven't met my mother's grave, I haven't shown you my college pictures... Or... Told you how much I love you... I have yet to drunkenly confess my feelings and I need you to be here for that because I don't want it to be a voicemail to a cancelled line... Please, come back to me... And I promise you'll have a life-long supply of potstickers. From wherever you want. I'll have them shipped to you from all over the world if necessary... I just need you back, I can't do this without you-"

A strangled sob left the CEO as she allowed herself to be basked in the desolation, the possible loss and the heartbreak. Even though she knew Supergirl wouldn't give up this easily, she had gone through worse things. But Lena was only human. 

Her heels clicked through the DEO and she stopped in front of Alex, the perfect representation of class and composure, even though she had broken down less than five minutes ago. Lena had learned how to control her emotions, all too well. 

"I have to go now. There's a device that I think could help. I'll call as soon as I have something."

The older woman simply nodded, watching as Lena turned around. Heaving a sigh, she headed for the exit-

"Thank you, Lena! We couldn't have done it without you. So... Thank you."

And she knew, she knew she didn't just mean the suit, or her help to protect the world. She also meant Kara's secret, and her constant help to make her sister's life easier.

Lena simply smiled, giving her a small nod of her head.


End file.
